Klaine Titanic Story
by CauseItsVoodoo
Summary: When Blaine Anderson leaves his job being a slave, he a boards the Titanic. Being a server doesn't always have it's perks... that is until a Kurt Hummel walks into the picture.


****So here's my first uploaded klaine story! Have fun reading and remember I wrote this for a school project so sorry about the lack of klaine love. They love eachother, but I had to hint it. I could'nt actually write it all out cause they wouldn't let me..or at least I don't think they would..xD The underlining was for school, it's all of the facts and its just toomuch to un underling so I left it there. Have fun reading and you're gonna learn about the titanic while reading Klaine! So awesomeness! :D Have fun, Friends! lovvee, Allison.

**Titanic Journal Entry- Someone Special**

**Allison Repsik  
><strong>

April 10, 1912

The boat was big, like a huge whale. I'd never seen something this fascinating in my whole 17 years of life. Today, I am boarding the Titanic. I didn't believe that it really was 882 feet long until I actually saw it. My name is Blaine Anderson and Today is the day I take my first step towards America to finally be free. You see, ever since I was 10, I have been working for my life. When I found out that the Titanic was hiring "slaves" and "server" people, I knew it was my only way to get to America. I don't plan on having the time of my life on this boat, but it must be better than any ordinary day. As people rushed by, I walked with the rest of the slaves and servers one by one. I looked up and I really did believe that it was indeed the biggest ship ever. No wonder it was nicknamed "The Millionaires Special", "The Wonder Ship", and "The Last Word in Luxury". It kind of felt overwhelming walking past and through everyone. There were so many people! I never thought that this many people would want to go to America. All of the rich people had the most beautiful clothes. I glanced down at myself and chuckled at my millionaire's outfit. Once everyone was one the ship, we got told our positions and go to work right away. I guess you could say I was in middle or lower class. I serve the upper class so I can't be lower, right? Wrong, actually I am lower class and the rich people hire me to work for them. At least I'm not at the bottom of the boat in the heat and coal. "Wow," I began. "I'm really going to America." I couldn't believe my eyes when I got inside the boat. As people ran to find their rooms we were shown around the boat and the rich persons deck. They told us that the Titanic had nine decks, as big as an eleven-story building! Everything was so incredible and new. Some things I'd have never even saw before in my whole life! This trip seemed like it would be so exciting and a new adventure for me to find out.

So here I am, my suit on and ready to meet our passengers. We're supposed to greet them by saying, "hello, and good day," which I thought was silly. Everyone boarded and then beautiful clothes, hair, eyes, and smiles. The passengers entered into the upper class deck and I greeted a few people. Then I saw a young boy, maybe a year younger than me, about 16. He had the most amazing turquoise eyes! He wore a powder blue top with ruffles and an over coat. His pants were a pair of pin straight black dress pants. He truly looked so fancy. He walked up to me and I began to speak. "Hello, and good day!" I said with maybe a little too much excitement. "Good day," the boy responded then kept walking. Wow, so fancy I thought to myself. He turned back before walking into his room and smiled. Wow, I looked at the rest of his family and how great they looked. Everyone finally settled in and then my work began next morning. I took my journal out of my bag and sat on the bed began to write about everything I'd seen or done on the boat today.

Dear Journal,

Today was so amazing! I saw the coolest colors and clothes on people. It was truly so fascinating and I have never saw so many people in one place. I saw a young boy, about 16 and he was so awesome looking! He wore the lightest blue I've even seen and had amazing eyes! They were like the seasons changing and the leaves falling, but at the same time spring and summer on the way. I couldn't get over our small conversation (if you'd call it that). It was just so nice to talk to someone about your age. I never really had a friend before and I know I'm not suppose to really be "making friends" on this trip, but maybe…just maybe I'd make a friend I'd have for life on this journey.

-Blaine

April 11, 1912

As I began my second day on the Titanic, servers began making their breakfast as we prepared it and sat it out in the breakfast room. I grabbed plates and set them out and added spoons, knives, and forks next to the napkin in a neat arranged way. The room was so cool! There were formal tables with fine linens, china and crystal. People began to walk out and take their seats as a relaxing band played in the background. I looked around to see if the boy had come out yet, but no site of him. I walked out of the room when I noticed there were too many servers. Right then I walked out of the room and looked around the ship. The first thing I noticed as I continued walking was the grand staircase. The two Grand Staircases were designed to be used only by first-class passengers. I watched as first class passengers walked up and down the huge staircase. Right when I was walking into a beautiful, brightly painted room, I looked out the windows when I bumped into something. It wasn't something; in fact it was a person. Not just any person, but the boy from the other day. I fell with a hard crash and he stumbled a bit. "I am so sorry, I was just-" He cut me off then with his words.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He held his hand out waiting for me to grab it. Then as I stood face to face with him, I could definitely tell he was about 16 because he was short for a man. Maybe 5"8' and he had long hair that was sprayed with a pound ton of hairspray. "Thanks," I said as I pretended to rub the back of my head. "No problem, just don't hurt yourself, okay?" I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, clumsy me." He smiled then walked off to the breakfast room. I watched him as he disappeared from my sight.

Later that day, as I took my break, I sat down on the most interesting couch. It was oak and had wooden legs with things carved on it. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and took out my journal and I began to write. I was so consumed in my writing that I didn't even hear the person speak. "Hello?" I quickly shut my book and stared up.

"U-uh, Hello." I stuttered. He looked at me as if confused.

"What are you doing?" He took my book out of my hand and began flipping through the pages. "You wrote this?"

"Yeah, I don't ever want to forget what I've seen on this boat." He sat on the couch next to me and began speaking once more, "I'm Kurt." He spoke so softly and held his hand out. "Blaine," I replied and shook his hand. "So aren't you a little young to be a server?"

"Someone would think." I looked around the room as I thought out my words before I spoke. He waited calmly, just smiling at me. "My parent's died when I was young and," I paused. "I had to work for my life or I would starve without food or a home. So I was raised with some people, who I worked for. When I heard about the Titanic hiring people, I had to go. I couldn't stay with them any longer. In America…you're free. So here I am." He sat back as if relaxed.

"Ah, so I see. And by the way, that breakfast was good. Did you help make it?"

"Yep," I said and waited for a response.

"It was wonderful and I was just wondering if maybe tomorrow you'd like to accompany me to the deck around 9:00. Maybe we could look at the water and see how the weather's like?" I was shocked as he stared at me. "Yeah, sure. That'd be fun." I said trying not to sound to excited to be skipping some of work.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," said Kurt and walked away.

Dear Journal,

This day was so very awesome as great! So, it's 11:00 am and I'm just getting into bed. Have I ever said that these pillows are really comfy? Well, they are! Anyway, Kurt asked me today if I could accompany him to the deck tomorrow. Of course I said yes! It's so cool that maybe we could become friends…I mean he hasn't insulted my hair yet so that's a good start, right? Well, fingers crossed and I really think he's most definitely perfect. -Blaine

April 12, 1912

I woke up early in the morning at 4:00 because some work had to be done before the upper class awoke. I cooked while I stared off into nothing just waiting to meet Kurt. How fun would it be if I actually had one friend on the Titanic? Maybe working wouldn't be so bad, I though to myself. After four hours of work, they let me go and get ready. I walked back to my room and looked in the mirror. My wild curls were crazy today. Hopefully it wouldn't be too windy outside. I got out of my uniform and threw on a pale skinned colored shirt. I put some plan dark brown pants on and headed to Kurt's room. As I started walking toward his door when a server said, "Hey! Why are you not working?" Kurt stepped out of the doorway right when he said that. "He's with me today." The man looked at him confused.

"Okay then." I smiled at Kurt.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You ready?" He started walking and I followed. We stepped out on to the deck and right away felt the sun shining and a bit of a breeze. I could feel my curls flying and sat my hand on my head. Kurt looked at me strangely and then I dropped my hand and said, "Curly hair, you know…it's crazy." Kurt laughed and then kept walking.

"It is beautiful out here, isn't it Blaine?" He laid his arms on the railing and gazed off into the water. I looked at him intensely. He was so interesting, but in a good way.

"Yeah, it is." I responded.

"If only we could go swimming, right?" He looked at me liked a little boy with a huge grin. "Oh yes! That'd be awesome!" He looked at me and started laughing. _Oh, no. It's my hair!_ But then he said, "I'd be too busy too swim anyway." I looked out into the ocean once more. "Psshh, yeah. Me too."

"I'd steal you away from work and skip church or something." I smiled at his reply. Skip church…for me?

"What do you say, want to come to dinner with me and my family tomorrow at 8:00?" I looked at him genuinely surprised. "Me? You me to join you and your family for dinner?"

"Sure, I think it would be fun. I mean unless you have a desiring passion to go to work and cook for me?" He looked at me knowing what I'd choose.

"Cooking for your family sounds fun, but it would be delightful joining you."

"Well then perfect. You have an outfit?" My smiled faded as I wondered what he was talking about. "Huh? Outfit, what outfit?"

"Just dress in your best clothes.'

"Like that's possible." I put my head down, thinking he would uninvited me.

"Oh, come on. You look farley good in your tan, lifeless shirts." He laughed and then put his hand on my shoulder. "Tonight at eight?" I took his hand.

"What an honor. I would love to join you." He then said goodbye and here I now sit, waiting eight O'clock tomorrow to arrive.

Dear Journal,

Wow, what a splendid day! Today, while with Kurt on the deck, he asked me to join him and his family to dinner tonight at eight. I am so excited and I have absolutely nothing to do until then. I have work tomorrow al day, maybe I can get out of work somehow. At least it will keep me occupied. So here I go off to bed and in the morning work. I'm ready to start counting down the minutes. Oh, and another thing, what will I wear? I don't really want to look in the mirror. I do not like what I'm seeing and hopefully, I find something a bit cleaner when I go into the first class dining room. -Blaine

April 13, 1912

I started to head off to work when I was running and tripped on something and fell. "Oh!" Then Kurt appeared from out of nowhere. "Wow, Kurt! What are you doing down there?" He was crouched down low and I head fallen over his foot.

"I left church and I can't be seen. I was wondering if I could spend the day with you maybe."

"Me? It's not very fun, just doing some work outside."

"Sounds interesting, do you mind if I follow?" I was so utterly confused.

"If you really want to then sure thing."

"Great!" He stood up and took my arm and started skipping out to the deck. We stepped out on to the deck and he looked around, staring at everything. "Wow, I never really looked up before!"

"Yep, she's 175 feet tall from the keel to the top of her four funnels." He was staring in shock. "Oh my, that's big."

"Oh yeah. She is also a sixth of a mile long."

"What do you say? Want to take a walk around the whole ship and see really how long she is?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" He then took off and started running. "Kurt! Kurt?"

"Come on! I bet I'll beat you to the chairs!" No way was I going to let him win this battle! "I'm going to get you, Kurt!" I quickly caught up to him and then we both crashed into each other at the benches. "Ha, that's so fun!" Kurt said.

"Right? Running is fun I mean until you fall and hurt yourself." We both laughed.

We lay on the deck stretched out and we looked so funny I could imagine! "This boat is truly phenomenal. I can't believe it took 3,000 men and two years to build the Titanic!"  Kurt stared at me. "What?"

"You're just so cool, I don't know but I've never met anyone lie you before. What's your last name, sir?" He said in a "server" voice. I cleared my throat then started, Mr. Blaine Anderson and you?"

"Mr. Kurt Hummel." He giggled.

"What an adorable last name!" He laughed again until he got it under control.

"I suppose." We both had our laughs then kept walking. We laughed, as our smiles could not be controlled. He was so cool, and actually thought I was decent! It was going to be so fun here with him on the ship. Maybe even after tonight at eight, his parent's would like me.

We were now sitting on the benches at the back of the boat and snuggled to keep the cold air away. "So," I began. "How much was a first class ticket?"

"The price of my single first-class ticket was $4,700. Also though including my parents."

"Wow. I will never have that kind of money ever in my whole entire life!"

"So, excited for tonight? Only a half hour till dinner."

"Of course! Hopefully my outfit won't disturb anyone at the table, I tried my hardest to keep it clean and nice."

"Ha, It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll look great! I'll see you in 20 minutes in the dinning room, okay?"

"Or course." I smiled and he walked away.

Dear Journal,

I am getting ready to meet Kurt and his family in 10 minutes. I kept my tan shirt nice and neat to please them. I can't wait to see what they look like and how they dress! This is going to be so fun and I hope I won't have to help pay for the bill…because I'm broke. I'm not getting paid till the end of this trip. I also really am excited to see the room, I mean I have already seen it, but now I'm going to be eating in it and sitting on the chairs and actually eating at the tables! Ha, this will be so wonderful. I am so thankful that I've met Kurt. If something ever happened to him, I would break down. -Blaine

Here I am. Dinner. Let's hope all goes good.

The first class dinner room was located "D" deck between the second and third funnels. I stood with my hands behind my back, coping the other men in the room. I then saw him walk in. His hair was slicked back and looks just amazing. Unlike me who unfortunately looked absolutely horrid. "Oh, my." Said I was guessing was Kurt's mother.

I held my hand out. "Hello, Ma'am." She shook my hand and then whispered something to her husband. "Shall we sit?" Kurt said, easing the awkward silence. We all took our seats and began eating. "So, Blaine," she started. "You're a slave?"

"No, I'm a server. You know, this morning I brought you your breakfast because you said you weren't feeling well?" She stared.

"Oh…yeah." I could tell she wasn't pleased. Kurt spoke next.

"Blaine is really nice, Mum."

"Oh, I'm sure." She said in a sarcastic tone.

So the night went on and finally cam to a close and I was walking Kurt to his room. "Thanks for coming Blaine and putting up with my obnoxious mother!"

"She was…nice." Kurt laughed.

"Well, have a nice night, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mr. Anderson."

Sunday, April 14, 1912

I slept almost all day and woke at 9:00 at night. I was so happy to have the day off! I sat up began to write before I went out into the cold deck.

Dear Journal,

The other night was such an amazing experience! I always wanted to be in first class with them! So, his parent's aren't that fond of me and I could tell. His mom was snickering and whispering to her husband the whole time while Kurt and I learned ever thing about each other. He truly is the kindest person I've ever met and I am so happy to be friends with him now. Until later, Blaine Anderson is going to work. Yay…

-Blaine

I was up in the lookout and was watching over the waters with another man named Wesley (I call him Wes). "Wow, Blaine? Did you hear about the iceberg warnings from this morning at 9:00am when the ship got a two-day-old wireless message from Captain Barr of the Cunarder Caronia?"

"No. What did it say?"

He handed me a paper. It said, "Captain, titanic – Westbound steamers report bergs, growlers and field ice in 42 degrees North from 49 degrees to 51 degrees West".

"Wait, iceberg warnings!"

"Yeah! Also another warning at 1:42pm, this time from the Baltic."

"Are we going to do something? What if we crash?"

"Ah, we won't." I looked across the water hoping we'd be safe.

"Did the temperature really drop to 330F?"

"Yeah, just after 9:00 pm." I stood still, trying to keep warm in the cold air. Wes started to drift off when we got another warning. At 11:00pm, we were suddenly interrupted by a loud signal from the nearby California, announcing, "We are stopped and surrounded by ice." The man next to us was angry at the intrusion. He said, "Shut up, shut up. You're jamming my signal. I'm busy. I'm working Cape Race." Before the California could us her position, she was unceremoniously cut off. 

"Wow! Wes, wake up! Iceberg! Iceberg!" Wes got up and we looked at it and called all of the other members and captain. We then saw the iceberg at a distance of less than 500 yards, and unfortunately, the Titanic took over 850 yards to stop at that speed. I knew we were going to crash. It came closer and the boat wouldn't turn fast enough and it was coming. As it moved along the side of the ship, it scraped along the first 300 feet of the hull.  The crash was so loud and I had to cover my ears. Some people closer to the deck stepped outside and started to play with the ice and kick it around. Others stayed it bed, not noticing anything. The iceberg passed beyond the stern and drifted silently away into the distance. Everyone panicked at first and we shut all the watertight doors below and people flew from the bottom of the ship. So were trapped an others died. Then Captain Smith ordered a man named Jack Phillips to send the international distress signal, CQD ("Come Quick, Danger"). As the news filtered throughout the ship, passengers began to assemble in the forward first-class entrance. A few of the skeptical passengers began to fill the promenade and boat decks, ready for evacuation. A few minutes later, Captain Smith walked onto the boat decks and instructed the crew to evacuate the ship – women and children first. I immediately thought of Kurt. He must get off the boat safe. Many of the passengers did not believe that the ship was sinking, and refused to board the lifeboats. Many of the boats left half full, and some of the starboard boats were filled with men. To add to the confusion and disorganization, many of the passengers were getting cold from the chilly air, and went inside to relax. They did not recognize the actual severity of the accident until the first emergency flare was released. At that time many passengers began to panic, but it was too late half the boats were released and the other half was swarmed by first–class women and children. Water began to flood the lower decks of the bow and the stern began to rise out of the water. I still saw that Kurt was nowhere to be found and people started to flood the deck. I ran down the ladder and ran inside. "Come on, Blaine! You're going to die!"

"Go without me! I need to find somebody!" I heard the cries and screams right in my ears as the boat started to tip up. Some people jumped off the side, hoping for a better death.

"Kurt! Please Kurt!" I ran in and he was alive and he was covered in soaking wet clothes dragging him self to safety. "Kurt! What happened?" He stuttered and tried to speak.

"Someone pushed me out of the way. My parents told me to go with them, but I-I had to find you!"

"Is your arm okay?"

"I don't know, but you're safe. It's okay." I hugged him and then we ran. I helped him run to the top of the boat. It was almost completely straight up. "Kurt, hurry!" I dragged him up with me. "I'm coming right behind you, Blaine!" Right then we stood at the top of the boat, it was straight up into the air and death cries were everywhere. I heard a kid talking to his mom saying, "Do you think we'll die?" He was crying his eyes out and it mad is cry. I then looked at Kurt, his arm now bleeding. It was injured and he needed help. I could only imagine how cold the water was now. The power then went out and startled screams rang out. "Kurt! Kurt, look at me!" He turned his head and was crying. "Kurt, I want you to know that we're going to make it out of here…alive. Now matter what."

"It's so c-cold!"

"I know, I know. Try to hang on and don't fall we are going to go down into the water soon and I want you to stay with me. Try to get away from everyone and don't let them pull you down okay?" He nodded his head, barley being able to speak. At 2:15am, with still 1,500 people aboard, the boat began to go under. As the bow plunged beneath the waves, Jack Phillips and Harold Bride sent out the last wireless call for help. A minute later, the ship's lights flickered and went out. There was no moon and the only lights available to guide survivors was from the stars. As passengers and crew clung desperately to the deck rails, the stern began to rise higher into the air and stood vertically for about 30 seconds. Everyone yelped and pleaded for their life as I hung on to Kurt. "It's going to take us down, Kurt! We should jump!"

"Okay, I trust you." He nodded his head,

"Ready, jump!" Right then Kurt and I held each other's hand and jumped. The air pounded against my face and my tears fell faster than life. They rolled down my face almost as if in slow motion. We finally hit the water with a slap. I went under as I tightly held on to Kurt's hand. We plunged under the ice-cold water and I immediately started to kick up towards to surface. Ours hand stayed connected and then we bobbed up, gasping for air. "Kurt! Kurt, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm Good. Just very cold." Then at 2:20am, the Titanic snapped between the third and fourth funnels and the stern flopped down and hit the water as the bow plunged to the bottom of the sea. As the stern filled up with water it rose slightly into the air and began to spin. It then quickly plunged beneath the surface of the water and began its long decent two a half miles to the ocean floor. I looked at Kurt and we then swam away from everyone. People tried to dunk us to not drown, but finally we swam over to a single piece of wood floating in the water. "Kurt, sit on this. At least you'll be out of the water and less cold." He weakly climbed up, sat down and looked at me. "Blaine, you're going to f-freeze!" I told him to be quiet and save his breath.

"No, Kurt. I'll be fine and so will you." Kurt then rolled off the wood as it disappeared beneath him. "I guess we'll be cold together." I said. We waited for 30 minutes, holding hands and telling each other funny stories and our favorite moments together. "Kurt, It has been such an honor spending these last few days with you and I just want you to know how much I care about you." A tear rolled down from Kurt's face and he spoke. "Blaine, you're the best friend a boy could ever have." I started to cry then and I thought about how we probably weren't going to make it. I would never find my journal about the adventures on this ship and I was upset. I was going to die a terrible death. We would freeze here unless a lifeboat came to help us. I then saw a lifeboat! A lifeboat! "Kurt, look!" He didn't speak. "Kurt?" I started to cry. My tears were unstoppable as I broke down. "Please, Kurt!" He didn't answer, but then he opened his eyes and I saw his turquoise beautiful eyes once more. "Hey, Kurt. There's a lifeboat!" He mumbled and then his eyes began to flicker. "Kurt?" His eyes were then shut and his hands lost grip and he was floating. 'No. N-no, K-Kurt!" He didn't answer and I knew he was leaving. "G-g-go." He barely spoke. "G-get on the lifeboat and save yourself."

"What, n-no. Not without you!" He tried to smile.

"Go Blaine. I'll always remember you. I'm not going to make it…you will. Please Blaine, go please!" I hugged him weakly and he tried to hug back. His eyes then shut again and he was gone. I let go of his hands and the boat came towards me and I started yelping, but then it turned and went away. "What! No! Help, help me!" The boat left me floating in the cold, dark water. I lay their floating holding Kurt's hand again waiting for death. I looked at him, even though his eyes were shut. "I love you, Kurt. And I will never forget you, you're my best friend…" I paused. "You're everything and we will die together and I'll see you later hopefully in a new world." Kurt and myself were left to die and I eventually lost feeling as well as him. We died there and no one came when I called for help. We were all alone and the cries stopped and everyone was gone.

The remaining lifeboats organized out in the distance and remained baffled by the incidents that recently unfolded. After nearly an hour of waiting, one lifeboat returned to the scene to help any remaining survivors. Unfortunately, only six passengers were found. The remaining 1,500 passengers, including Kurt and myself paid ultimate price, of our lives, in the deadly waters of the North Atlantic. 


End file.
